


de todas as maneiras certas

by carolss



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Kit parece com o irmão em muitos aspectos





	de todas as maneiras certas

Kit parece com o irmão em muitos aspectos, os olhos eram os mesmos, ela mantinha segredos e ela queria fazer coisas certas mesmo que usando meios errados.

Mas estranhamente os que mais atraem Ellington são aqueles em que os dois Snickets se diferenciavam. Kit era um pouco mais divertida, um tanto menos propensa as julgar os outros ou agir como se ela fosse uma pessoa realmente melhor do que ela era realmente. Ela consegue entender porque em toda missão que elas vão alguém parece acabar um pouco apaixonado por ela, Ellington nesse ponto estava começando a suspeitar que ela mesma estava um pouco também.

Ellington não confia nela no entanto, ela não sabe ao certo se ela algum dia vai ser capaz de confiar mas ela entra no carro que Kit pega emprestado (o que nesse caso significa roubar com a intenção de devolver depois deixando a quantidade equivalente do combustível no porta-luvas).

E Kit sorri e pega sua mão, como o irmão dela nunca fez, e diz :

“Eu acho que nós merecemos umas férias, onde você quer ir ?”

“Winnipeg” Ellington diz sem pensar ou talvez pensando um pouco demais.

“Soa perfeito”


End file.
